Mischief of a Book Elf
by Xenostatica
Summary: F  Hawke has decided that a little break is needed after several issues appear that she can't solve. She gets into some hot water with little choice on what is the next answer. Merrill, Fernis and the rest of the group appear to help.


All characters and places that are written about are owned by BioWare. The Hawke character is the MC and can be projected in many different lights as for the purpose of the game. I have simply projected the Hawke that I used in my game to write this story.

This story focuses on multiple relationships, but (F)Hawke and Fenris is the constant issue that is constantly being brought up by all the characters in many manners of teasing or dispute. Feel free to comment or just enjoy reading.

Hawke smiled weakly at Merrill. She had asked a very odd question of the small elf mage. She was now staring at Hawke with wide blue eyes. It was actually making her a tad uncomfortable. She knew it was a weird request but she needed this break and this action made sense.

"Really? You want to do this?" Merrill tried not to sound excited.

"It would be for a short time," Hawke explained, "I just need to get away and what better way then being an elf for a time. Humans really don't notice your people that much and with the tattooing I can hid a lot easier then just disappearing into the mountains. I can work at any of the places and share the responsibility that is required for us to live together..."

"Hawke I would never make you pay," Merrill smiled wide, the twinkle touched her eyes. "It would also allow you to see the trouble that occurs here."

"That could make it hard for me to blend in if I step in and try to fix everything," Hawke said offhanded. She never could stand how some people treated the elves and if she became one for a time then she would have to truly act like one. They were rather subservient and dedicated even to those who are cruel to them. They could stand up for themselves but most times they took the abuse because they needed the money for their family.

"Oh and you may catch the eye of a certain elf..." Merrill's smile widen more.

Hawke couldn't believe that this elf could smile so much. "Merrill, I am not doing this to get attention from anyone, just to get away from everyone. I trust you so I have come to you," Hawke sighed, she would not allow anything to change her path of trying to disappear for a time. "So think you can do it?" she smiled unsure if she should even be asking that of her friend.

"Hawke, of course, we will need to get you makeup and tattoo painting ink," Merrill started listing items off. "It is a good thing you are short for a human, Hawke, cause other wise this wouldn't work at all."

Hawke held up a bag of items that she had collected before coming there, "Does all this work?"

Merrill looked through everything, "I think so, your ears are going to bother you for the period of you wearing these..." she held up the false ears, "But they look great so I assume you aren't going to mind that." She went through more of the clothing and stuff. "Down side is you're rather busty... well that could work for you and we can't do anything about your hips... well okay. The clothing won't do they are too nice... hmm maybe..." she started to rub them on the floor and on the walls, soon the pristine clothing were rough and dirtied with the grim of the alienage. "There that will work... what will you want to do for work, Hawke?"

Hawke sat quietly, "I'm not sure... it is a bit hard for a mage huh? I mean I can sew okay, my fight skills are all right and well um... I can read and write..."

Merrill raised an eyebrow, "Hmm maybe you can work with the bookshop? He was needing a replacement assistant while his recovers from an injury..."

Hawke smiled, "I definitely could do that."

"Okay we can go later after I finish getting you all made up," Merrill grinned as she creeped toward Hawke with make up in hand.

A week later…

"Yes?" Hawke said as she hear the door open to the bookstore, "How can I help you?"

The man stared at her for a moment and grumbled, "I'm looking for the owner."

"This is his day for buying and collecting, sir," she smiled softly. "I could help you if you would like?"

The man scoffed at her, "Not likely... though..." he eyed her, "You could help me with other things…" he took a step closer.

"I think not sir," she said trying to sound meek. "I am not that kind of assistant so if I cannot sell you any books then you could please leave. The owner will be back in the store tomorrow so you can return then." She eyed him wary as he seemed to not want to cause any trouble and left making some comment under his breath.

She sighed softly and returned to working on the manuscript she was copying. This job had been extremely relaxing for her. She wrote all day and helped out in the store but nothing more was required for her to do.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing?" she said softly as she stopped and began blotting the letters gently. Miss me? Nah, maybe some of the patrons at the pub, but not really for anything else. Many things had slowed down and with the Knight Commander getting stricter on mages she had to be careful. She may be the hero but nothing will stop the mad woman from displaying her power over all.

The bell rang again.

"Yes?" she got up and turned her smile on. "How can I..." she stumbled a moment and stared at Fenris as he came in slowly? She shook her head a moment and her smile returned, "Sorry sir, so how may I help you?"

He didn't even bother to look over at her as he spoke, "I am no lord, you can drop the act."

She had to be meek, she reminded herself, "Yes, um... well if you need anything I can help you."

He shook his head for a moment and was looking at all the books on the wall. He moved back and forth for a while.

The door opened again and Merrill entered with a grin and a shock looked on her face as she brought in a basket.

"Fenris," she gasped a moment. "Hello!"

"Blood mage, what are you doing here?" he raised an eyebrow and glanced at the basket for a moment.

"Umm... my friend, Skye, here is visiting me for a while so I thought I would bring her something to eat," she eyed me carefully as I simply smiled at them.

"Skye?" he looked over at Hawke for a moment and shrugged. "It is your own business." He turned back to the books but glanced over at "Skye" once in a while.

Hawke glared at Merrill. Had she not pointed her out, he would have probably not noticed her?

Merrill set the basket on the counter and eyed her carefully, "So here it is, I am not as a good as cook as you so... I brought you some fruit slices, cheese and bread. There is a little meat..."

Hawke nodded as Merrill started pulling stuff out to show her.

"Why not do that in the back so people don't think that I am slacking Merrill, there is a customer here," Hawke tried to smile at Merrill. She was hoping that maybe if he knew that she needed to eat that he would leave for now and not come back.

Merrill gathered everything and went to the back just as Hawke explained. She seemed to be humming happily as she did so.

"Skye?" Fenris came up to the counter and caught Hawke off guard. He was looking her over, her form seemed extremely familiar to him but it could just be... she reminded him of her. He didn't need to think on it. "I need to get a book..."

Hawke managed to recover quickly, "Yes, of course. What would you like? Adventure, religious, exotic?"

He eyed her carefully, was it him or did she sound like Hawke? He thought on it for a moment, "Romance?"

Hawke was taken back, "Romance, sir?"

"Yes, it will be a gift to someone and I think that would be nice," he said watching her carefully now. Her eyes were just as bright and those lips, he could feel himself lick his. No, Hawke is human and she wouldn't do this would she? He watched as the woman before him lean on the counter. Yes, she moved like his mage. His mage? When had she become his? Hawke had been missing for a week already and everyone had been looking for her. She hadn't even been in her favorite hiding spots.

"Lucky girl," she sounded disappointed, who would he get a book for?

"Who says it is a girl?" he asked interested now.

"Well, a romance is usually for a lady, if it was for a gentleman you might have asked for erotic...for the scenes," she blushed a little hoping to try and seem uncomfortable with what she was suggesting. Deep down inside she was actually annoyed with her "Skye" persona who was a total opposite of herself but that was the point right?

"Are there books like that," he was becoming more confident that this "elf" was his Hawke. So, he thought to himself with a wolfish grin how far will she go with this act before just breaking down and telling me who she was.

"Yes, sir, many, many books, most are usually forbidden and past around underground, but," she blushed softly, there meek enough, I think.

"Hmm, maybe that would be a better gift," he grinned at her. "I mean the person it is for isn't conventional...they are the reason I appreciate books now so the book would actually be a thank you present If it were to be something out of the ordinary, they might enjoy that more."

"If that is what you would think," she smiled and walked toward the back.

"Where are you going?" he frowned at her?

"Getting one for you to look at, we don't keep those books up front," she smiled at him sweetly, "I think I have one your friend would like if the person is unconventional." She walked past Merrill who was snacking on some of the bread.

"What are you doing?" Merrill whispered at Hawke as she passed.

"I am giving him what he wants, I am serving him," she wiggled her nose with a grin as she turned into a secret door way.

Hawke stood there and looked for the title, ah there it is, she smiled as she grasped the title in hand. He would not know what to do with this, but let's see. Varric had a wild imagination, but there is something to be said when his words become illustrated. She stroked the book as she returned to the front where Fenris was waiting around the counter with one of the small handbooks open. It sounded like he was trying to read it aloud. She smiled at the sweet picture before her. Too bad, my other self never saw this. He was always frustrated when she taught him and he never wanted to read before her. As he heard her approach he slipped the book away from him on the counter.

"Here it is, sir," she slipped in sir just so she could to watch him twitch. He was trying to get a rise out of her, well two could play that game. She slid the book across to him

He took the book away from her slowly. He seemed to be looking at her hands for some reason. She had been smart to cover all scars when her flesh was visible for fear of someone identifying her in that way. He seemed satisfied and opened the book to the first page. He glanced over the title, "Champion and her adventures" were scribbled across the rest of the blank page. He flipped through the first few pages and then came upon the first sketching. His jaw dropped as he realized it was a sketching of Hawke in a lewd act with a man he didn't recognize, on the bottom scribbled the words, "She had to work off her debt to those who had bought her and her families way in."

She smirked at him. She had read the whole thing and was quite surprised by what had been depicted. She was a naughty person if those stories were true, but they were just a good read. It really didn't bother her as people were going to make up stories at least this way she was extremely sexy and alluring. She stayed silent as he flipped through most of it not even bothering with the words. She had actually been the one to sketch the pieces that were in several of those books now. Hell, if there was going to be that kind of story with her in it at least this way she could control the depictions of her as a drawn character.

"What is this?" he glared at her for a moment?

"An erotic parody, sir," she chuckled, "definitely something your friend won't have... I mean this one just came out recent so it would likely not be in their library."

"People write and draw this kind of stuff here?" he was taken back a little. He had known the stories of books like this but actually holding one made him feel dirty. On top of this, they were about Hawke! Had she really been okay with this atrocity? This had to be Varric's work and though she held him in high regards was this really how he would depict his own friend.

She smiled at him sweetly and leaned on counter to try and make herself more alluring, "Yes, some people are not so lucky to be as handsome as you…" she would say that to him no matter who she was so this would not clue him in.

He raised an eyebrow at her comment, "Indeed… how much is this one?"

"One gold piece, a good deal for this kind of book," she slowly shifted on her elbows, "I think the price is because the artist is new and they want to see if they are popular…"

He sighed and slammed the gold piece down, "I will take this one then and be on my way." He turned and left without even a thank you or goodbye.

I should be use to that, she sighed. He had always been that way and even to poor Skye. He doesn't even know he was hostel toward her, though less hostel then most. She pondered this as she walked over to the door and locked it, turning the sign that said, "Out to Lunch" on the front of it. She would get to have a nice lunch with Merrill at least.

"Varric!" Fenris growled when he got to the dwarf's favorite drinking spot.

"Fenris, how nice to see you! I assume you have returned from your search for Hawke empty handed," Varric held the mug out to him. "At least we can get you a drink." He signaled for more ale.

"No, I would rather not drink, we have much to discuss," Fenris slammed the book on the table before the red headed dwarf causing the man to jump at the sound.

Varric leaned over after recovering his senses, "What are you babbling about, elf?" He tugged at the book that Fenris was pressing his weight on. "Well, give it to me or I won't be able to answer any questions you have." The elf flopped into the chair that was at an angle and to the left of the storyteller so that the man had space to take the book and open it. Varric leafed through the pages far quicker than Fenris had, the dwarf had no trouble identifying his own words, "SO you got one? You could have asked I would have gotten it from the bookmaker for free…"

"That is shameful!" Fenris glowered at the dwarf and then at the ale mug that was placed before him. "She is your friend I thought, why would you write this?"

"A little piece of gold, actually you would be surprised what these stories sell for," Varric was studying one of the drawings that had the lush Hawke curled in Varric's lap. "I mean look at these sketches! The artist did a great job and I mean we all know these are just made up, fiction, Fenris, no one would believe this garbage."

Isabela scrabbled in at the sound of the annoyed elf, "Fenris, what have you come to brood about today? Something in my speciality I hope…"

Varric held up the book for Isabela to see, "Fenris has discovered the erotic works that were written to make some money."

"Oh I love these," she reached out for the book and Varric moved it away from her. She pouted at the action that happened, "I haven't gotten this one, let me have it…it's supposed to have Hawke doing fun stuff to me!"

Fenris looked at her disgusted, "What? You approve of Varric doing this to Hawke?"

Isabela was still fighting to get the book, but was really just rubbing up against Varric who was now grinning under the smothering breast. "It's really no big deal, if it really bothered Hawke she would have made Varric stop besides she the one who…." Varric dropped the book and covered Isabela's mouth shaking his head at her. She rolled her eyes and when he let her go dove for the book.

"What? She knows about this?" Fenris was feeling disgusted with the whole situation, he never thought these people would use her like that.

Varric raised an eyebrow at him, "Of course she does, I would never do anything to truly hurt her. She is my dearest friend. Hawke figured that I could make some extra coin and some of it would go to helping the poor around here. That was what she chose for her cut. She would rather give then have it sit in her bank." Varric shook his head as he glanced over at Isabela grinning like a mad man.

"This is so hot, who knew you had it in you to let me do this to Hawke!" she flipped it so they were both looking at the sketching as Isabela had Hawke pinned with knifes to the headboard while she was enjoying the Heroine's body. "Man to really get her like that… but this artist really didn't catch those lush thighs well enough and her breast are modest compared to her really…" she pouted for a moment and then a wicked smile appeared, "Fenris? Have you seen yours?"

Fenris glared at the woman and had to recognize the words that were spoken, "WHAT?" he barked at her from his spot.

"The point of this was an explanation of how she got all her companions… except her sibling, that would have crossed some creepy lines that even I wouldn't attempt, but everyone gets a taste of the sweet and kind Hawke," she grinned as she started flipping through the pages.

"You never answered Fenris, did you come out empty handed finding our sweet Hawke?" Varric raised his mug to his lips.

"Why should I even tell you? With this kind of stuff maybe someone should protect her from you all," he snarled.

"I wasn't the one who left her alone after sleeping with her," Isabela said as her eyes twinkled at the book, "especially if you left her like this! I mean Fenris…" she held up the book again but this time her face was twisted into a tainted smirk. The page was flipped to a scene where Fenris was standing before the mage and she was bound hand to foot in an extremely vulnerable manner, it was to make it easier to get her into any position he wished, below the illustration were the words, "she would do anything for him even it meant endangering herself", "I mean if the help found her like that when you were done with her I could see why you couldn't continue the relationship."

Fenris had been drinking against his better judgment and began coughing as the liquid had been inhaled instead of drank. He managed to choke out the words, "What the hell is that? I never would have done that… that isn't at all what happened!"

Varric leaned forward grinning now, "Really? You have avoided my other question so what about this one. What did happen that night?"

He looked back and forth between the two, they had tricked him in some way, "I found Hawke."

Isabela closed the book and got up to lean on the table, "Oh yeah?"

Varric now had his hands covering his mouth, "Where?"

Fenris chuckled, it was a deep chuckle something that he felt in his stomach, now he had them. He had managed to turn the tables on them, "She is in plain sight."

Varric and Isabela exchanged glances, "That's not possible. Not even her hound can find her right now."

"I doubt that, I think that animal is smarter then that," Fenris commented finishing off his ale before he continued, "it knew she had been trying to disappear so it let her and has been leading everyone astray."

"It would make sense," Varric sighed. "With everything going on I would assume that she would want to escape."

"Aveline should learn about this," Isabela said softly, the rouge pirate didn't like the captain of the guard but she had been the one hit the hardest by Hawke's disappearance.

Varric sighed, "She would be able to call of the guards and the search and that man would leave her alone."

Fenris ear twitched, "What man?"

"Oh come on Fenris," Isabela glared at him for a moment, she was angry that he would ask that. Wouldn't he know about the marriage proposals that Hawke had been getting? She had been fending them off but with no man by her side they would be come more difficult to avoid. "The Jarl …"

Varric grumbled, "He has been the most persistent for her hand. He said with no man bedding her he had claims to her because their families had been close friends so he had the right to her hand."

"What a ridiculous thought! She is no thing for trade," Fenris hissed.

"She is when she is a noble and single," Varric stared hard at Fenris. "With no man there she is good as his and if the chantry were to bless the union well there we have it."

"Hawke would do it to please the people," Isabela sighed and went back to flipping pages.

Fenris stared at both of them. They must be wrong, she had not told him of any of this. Even with their reading and writing lessons, they were close. It was hard after that night but she continued to help him and he struggled with himself every time he was alone with her but she needed something more then a damaged slave. He needed to go to Aveline about this.

Hawke closed up shop and had received a little extra for selling several books that day, plus she had finished scribing two books that day with hardly any vellum wasted. She was getting better at this.

"She'll do…" the voice said behind her.

"She will not do," Hawke hissed as she turned to face the men. She casted a barrier around her and stood there glaring.

The three men were staring at her in shock. They had not been expecting the elf to know magic. She grinned evilly at them as she began chanting, she wasn't going to let them all escape but one or two might be able to spread rumors of the defiant elf. She casted prison on the ring leader of the small group of guys and watched as they scattered and the man stared at her eyes, his were full of fear and sudden pain. He was whimpering and every attempt to escape caused him more pain.

"Kidnapping ring, huh?" she walked around him. "Think you should go to the guards… or I could kill you here, I am sure no one would mind that a kidnapper died here." Her eyes flared with a hatred and she eyed him with disgusted, "Figures that I would do the right thing…" She took some rope she had on her and as the spell was waring down she began tying the man up.

A few moments later, Hawke marched the man through the alienage and down through the city. She allowed for the people to talk and say things because she wasn't doing anything wrong. She was simply proving a point. Also she didn't worry when the people saw her because of the costume.

Merrill did every well with this, she smirked as she reached the main gate. No one knows it is me, she mused as she stood before the guard.

"This man just tried to kidnap me…" she tried to look pained and fearful. She was a lot smaller than the man so it wasn't too hard.

"It looks more you tried to kidnap him, elf," guard growled.

She sighed, being an elf was definitely teaching her what Merrill and Fenris went through often without her around. "Please sir, if I was going to do that I would have taken him to Dark City, I brought him here to be served justice or at least taken off the road for now…" She figured that she wasn't going to get anywhere with this guard but soon wasn't paying him any attention as she looked down at her left side as there seemed to be a barbed arrow head sticking out of her, "Please… help…" She didn't know what else to say or do. The pain almost rendered her incapable of any action.

The man behind her looked at her scared and unsure of the situation but as he looked down and saw blood on his hands he began panicking, "No, we didn't get to trap her please… she is …We did try to enslave her, please take me inside they could be after me."

"Dang," she whispered as she began to feel herself going into shock. They had gotten her good and in any attempt to try and heal herself would mean removing the arrow and at the moment the shaft was plugging up the hole it had made preventing her from completely bleeding out.

The guard yelled out for backup but didn't make any attempt to render aid to the hero as she was right now just a dirty elf.

Well, dang, so much for being a good samaritan, she chuckled to herself. Guess this disguise went over a little too well and now I will die for my childish act.

Fenris held the assassin over the edge of the roof. He was extremely angry that he hadn't gotten there sooner but Hawke was a quick one.

"Who ordered the hit?" he growled at the masked figure. It just wiggled and tried to hold on to his wrist as it dangled over the edge. "Hmm? Could let you go but then I would just have to kill you later…" he paused and tore the mask from the figure's face.

The wisp of a woman stared at him with dangerous eyes, "Let me go, that elf has been causing trouble! I was just doing my job! She's a mage, we all know. She needed to be taken out! If the templars won't do it then we will take matters into our own hands."

Fenris grinned at her, "Funny thing is, I have nothing against you, I'm just doing my job." He dropped her from the roof top.

She didn't even let out a scream when she hit the stone below. Her body laid still and the puddle that was forming round her head was a sure sign that she wasn't alive. Even if she was, she wouldn't be for long.

He moved away from the scene of the crime and made his way to where Hawke was struggle to stay standing. There was a group of guards waiting around her waiting her bleed out slowly.

Had no one gotten the captain or at least a doctor? He moved closer and realized that the arrow was still in her side. He cursed himself as he watched the soldiers hesitate to even give her a hand to stand. Their prejudice was not even hidden on their scowling faces. She had managed to step on their toes and as an elf and not the hero they would not even budge to give her the slightest comfort.

"I'll take her," he growled as he walked up to them. He chuckled softly and shaking his head they did not realize that before them was the hero, the woman that saved the city and returned it to some kind of order.

"Sir, you can't. She is already as good as dead right now and we are just…" the guard tried to explain.

"She isn't, she is a strong one," he went over to where she struggled to stand and picked her up gently. "I will get her the help she needs. Deal with the man that she brought to you all. At the very least you owe her that!"

Fenris fought the urge to look at the wound as it would seem much worse then it was right now because he was panicking. He was struggling to not move her too much as he walked through the streets. He would have to go to the abomination. That monster would be the only one that could help her now.

The dark city smelt of all things that discolored one's face. The lowest of the low were the only ones down here. The poorest people in town took refugee down here away from the slavers, drug runners and blood mages looking for sacrifices.

Anders' clinic was here away from the circle and able to help the most needy.

Fenris sighed as he reached the closed and locked doors. "Hawke, stay with me…" he whispered to her as he set her on her feet for a moment, he needed to knock because kicking the abomination's door in would probably not win any points.

Hawke smiled weakly, "Didn't fool you huh?"

"You could never fool, me. I know you too well, Hawke," he tried to control his anger with her and banging on the door was not making him feel any better.

"What? WHAT?" Anders opened the door a crack. "Come back tomorrow, when I am open." He went to shut the door again and Fenris pushed his foot into the crack and barked out in pain as Anders tried to shut it hard on him.

"LET ME THROUGH! If you don't Hawke will die in my arms," Fenris growled through gritted teeth.

Anders threw open the door and went to Hawke who was now leaning on the door frame.

"Hey, Anders," Hawke smiled weakly. "Got a little assassinated … "

"Hawke?" Anders was staring at her face and then the arrowhead that was sticking out of her left side. He grabbed the woman and carried her into the clinic. "Fenris lock the door, anyone could attempt to push through once the screaming starts."

Fenris glared at the mage but did as he was directed. He was only there because Hawke would need protection from the mage. The abomination had a thing for the woman before him and it wasn't hidden. Anders had even tried to talk Hawke out of being anywhere near him.

Anders was looking at Hawke and then back at the wound, "Hawke, I didn't recognize you, thanks to Fenris, I see that even with that make up and ears that you are hiding in there. What did you do to get shot?"

Hawke coughed trying to laugh, "Automatically blaming the victim, that can lead do some major mental issues later on…"

Anders sighed, "We need to get the arrow completely out of her body. Lucky Hawke, the assassin wasn't a great shot. No vital organs should have been hit but she could have bleed out slowly. We are also luck that the arrow went all the way through her body and is sticking out so we just need to pull the rest of the arrow through the wound and I can work on healing it."

Fenris had swallowed his pride and walked up next to the mage staring at Hawke's wound. To remove the arrow could cause more damage then was already there, but not removing it meant that he couldn't attempt to heal her. "I'll do it," Fenris sighed as he saw the fear in Hawke's eyes. He had hurt her before this could just aid in making her hate him more.

Anders nodded and moved away. "Just try to do as little damage as possible . The less of an opening the less likely there would be a large scar."

Fenris nodded and took hold of the arrow's head. After taking a few breathes he pulled fast and hard. His eyes widen as he heard her scream out and the blood and flesh followed the barbed arrow shaft.

Hawke cried. The tears were running down her face and she could see the blood and the now large hole where the arrow had existed. She could feel herself starting to pass out but she knew she needed to stay conscience. That simple act would be difficult but she had to try. Her body was on the threshold of pain and her being in shock would not make it any easier.

Anders clinched his teeth as he went to work on healing magic. He focused on nothing else but the wound. He ached to touch her and comfort her but he knew he would only be at his best only after he healed her. This must have been that elf's fault! He was always hurting her and now she was laying before him dying. He struggled with the inner turmoil. Justice was lecturing him about the fact that if he knew it was the elf's fault then he should do his duty and punish the elf. The thought had passed his mind before; to just allow Justice to take over and get rid of the elf. The only thing stopping him was Hawke. The woman he loved, loved the foolish elf beside them.

Fenris dropped to the floor staring at the arrow. This is what had been in her? She hadn't even let on to the true pain she had been feeling with those soldiers. She was a fool and stupid. She would have died there if he had not come and now that cursed mage was working on her. Had he been fast they might have taken her to the doctor but now this thing was the only chance.

Anders stopped for a moment and he looked over at Hawke, "Rest Hawke, I don't need help with this. You are making it worse casting on yourself." He walked over to a table and grabbed a small vial of red liquid. He uncorked it. The smell was foul but it was the most powerful healing potion he had. Even with this though, he thought as he stared at her struggling to breath, "Hawke, you need to drink this," he held the vial to her lips. She was fighting him, she had turned from side to side, "Hawke, please…oh stupid girl!" he growled as he gulped the liquid and pushed his lips against hers, using his tongue he pried her mouth open slightly and forced the liquid into her mouth. He made it so that she could only take a breath after swallowing.

"UGH! It taste terrible, you must have put death root or red lotus in that!" she screamed after she had swallowed most of the liquid, some slipped out of the corners of her mouth and she turned toward him a loathsome scowl, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"You know for a fact that death root or red lotus would have killed you," Anders sighed and tried to not think on what he had just done, "I am trying to save you from bleeding out and dying." He dolefully looked at Fenris who was now on his feet with his fist balled up, "I dare because if she didn't drink this it wouldn't matter how much healing magic I used there would be no way to stop the internal bleeding without me knowing where it was coming from. This way the potion will coarse through her veins and heal what I cannot."

"You needed to explain to me why, not Fenris…besides in the end" Hawke could feel herself falling into the darkness. "Can't die yet, haven't terrorized everyone enough and not enough men want me naked." She grinned at no one in particular.

Anders could only glare at the now sleeping woman dressed as an elf. Had she really said that last part? She really knew how to push all their buttons and right now he was so alert he was not going to go back to sleep anytime soon. He looked over at the elf who was now boring holes into the back of his head.

"She didn't even let anyone know how bad it really was," Fenris said under his breath, "not that it matters now. The one who did this is dead. Even when she is trying to lie low she draws attention to herself." He held the arrow tight as he struggled not to lose control from the actions that just happened, somehow this was affecting him more then the attempt on Hawke's life.

"She is asleep for now," Anders said walking over to wash his hands. "I gave her a sleeping potion mixed with a healing potion but she has lost too much blood and needs the rest and probably another healing session." He paused a moment, "You got the killer, huh? Well, better one of us did then her attempting to get revenge."

"Yes," Fenris said as he struggled not to reach for her. "Said the elf, Hawke, had been causing trouble in the alienage. Boy, this disguise was good enough to fool many people apparently."

Anders glared at the back of the elf and sighed, "So it had nothing to do with you?"

Fenris hissed a moment, "No, this was of her own making. She just doesn't know how to lay low."

"Low enough that it took you time to find her," Anders said in all seriousness. She had fooled them all really. Their group was known for finding people, rescuing or discovering things and to have taken this long to find her says much to her being the leader.

"She had help but that doesn't matter," Fenris watched her breathing. He would hold his until she let the breath out. He was trying to breath with her pace but couldn't match the rhythm. "Anders," Fenris said as he didn't move his glaze from Hawke, "you attempt to do what you did a minute ago with that potion again and I will ripe your heart out."

Anders shuttered a moment and that was not from the reaction of Justice wanting to just take control but because he knew that the elf meant it. "That was the only way to get her to drink that potion," he tried not to sound smug about the situation but he did what he thought was called for, "there was no real other option, it needed to happen."

"I could have done it and it would have been fine," Fenris growled.

"What makes you so qualified? Just because you wear that trinket on your waist or that little ribbon means nothing," Anders practically spat the words out, "you have no way of giving her what she needs, besides you don't own her."

Fenris let a low rumble of a laugh, "Actually me wearing this trinket and this ribbon means that I belong to her not the other way around, you twit. I am showing her my loyalty to her."

"Heh," Anders turned and grabbed a book off the shelf, "she has loyalty from enough people. She needs a lover, someone that can actually take care of her. All you seem to do is put her in danger for your own wishes."

Fenris raised an eyebrow at the book he held, he snored at it once he read the title, "She needs someone who is dedicated to her not someone who constantly needs her to get him out of trouble or carry favor so he can sneak away from situations that he has gotten into." He shifted for a moment when he heard Hawke whimper a moment and then returned his attention to Anders, "At the very least I have had her and don't need to rely on someone else's fantasy to think on what that form is all about."

Anders shift toward Fenris, "She is the only one in my heart and nothing else will replace that. Not revenge, hatred or hypocrisy you dim witted uneducated muscle." He took a deep breath and walked out of the room. He didn't need to continue this, he was better then that but at the moment he had lost it. The only reason he could walk away was because Hawke was there. He would have blasted that elf to the maker if he would have been allotted.

Fenris bit his thumb as he watched the abomination leaving the conversation. It was better for him to leave anyway, their arguing would have woken the rest needing Hawke. Even with a sleeping potion their fight would have been more than yelling in the end they would have crossed blows. He touched the ribbon at his wrist and then slowly touched her hand.

Hawke reacted with another whimper. The sound was coming from her merely because of the pain she was in and the fact that laying out flat on a wooden table was not comfortable. She had flashes of conscience and at some point of Fenris and Anders arguing she had managed a sound but nothing else really. She was laying there frustrated and aching.

"Hawke, why did you let Varric portray you in such a way?" Fenris whispered as he looked away from her and stared at the offending arrow that laid at the foot of the table on the floor. "He turned you into something you aren't. I mean nothing of that book is right, why would you let others picture in such…." He sighed and leaned back while rubbing his eyes gently. He was exhausted and probing an unconscious woman for answers that he would probably not like was pathetic.

A few days later:

Anders came into her room, "Well Hawke, how is my patient doing?"

She looked up from her book and put on a smile, "I am healing so that is better then fine."

Anders nodded as he took the chair from her desk and sat at the side of the bed. "That's great but let's see how the wound is looking now. It has not been long enough to risk letting you do more then bathing, walking to the bathroom on your own or receiving visitors. I assume that everyone has been by to see you at least once." He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that her room was filled with flowers and gifts, "Popular huh?"

She shifted to her side as she prepared for him to look at the wound and chuckled, "Yeah, apparently when the hero is in danger of dying people send gifts… though really if I had been terribly off would they have really sent something to me? Nah cause dead person can't use gifts." She then lifted part of her shirt up to the underside of the bra, she struggled as she stretched these muscles.

"Don't think of it in that manner, I mean some of these people must actually like you right?" he leaned in and started to examine the wound. "You haven't been attempting to heal yourself have you?"

"Nope…." she hesitated for a moment, "Well I did when it started bleeding again… it was just to…"

"Hawke," he was angry. "You aren't going to get better if you keep straining your body like this. Casting magic can be just as rigorous as fighting with a sword, sometimes I think it is more so because you use body and mind."

"And what am I suppose to do? Have you summoned every time that I need the wound seen to?" Hawke glared at him, "I do not rely on others when I can do something myself. In this situation it was a little something I could do. No potion wasted, just a little energy."

"Hawke you can't have that mentality right now," grumbled as he started poking and prodding the wound gently. He pulled some cloth from a small back with some vials of clear liquid, "Good there is no infection or bad tearing in the stitches." He began washing his hands as he looked over the items that he brought, "Now to clean that wound so that it continues to go well."

"Why is this taking so long?" Hawke huffed as she bit into her pillow and closed her eyes as he returned with one of the clothes soaked with the contents of one of the vials.

"Well, if you would stop doing things that would re-open this wound then it wouldn't be an issue. I mean Hawke you were shot through with an arrow!" he had opened the cloth so that it covered both holes on her body and gently rubbed them at the same time. He was disinfecting the wound but stopped after hearing her whimpers through the pillow she was biting into.

She sighed with relief for a moment and then opened her eyes to look at what he was doing. It should have hurt more then this as it had been excruciating the times before. She realized he was staring at her sadly, "Anders?"

"Do I hurt you too much?" his words came out as a whisper.

"WHAT? No, this was my own making," she tried to wave it off.

"Yes, but here I am making you cry out like an animal being tortured," he said as he slumped back into the chair next to the bed. The bloody cloth was scrunched up in his hands.

"Anders, you are doing me a favor by coming here, I mean I could have a doctor come…"she shivered at that thought. Most of the doctors here were extremely expensive and really didn't save their patients. One was better off going to the circle then going to a physician. "You saved me from bleeding out and meeting the maker so soon."

"Nah, Hawke, that was your strength and will to live," he sighed as he returned to looking at her. "You must be a gift of the divine as you are so kind and willing to help others."

"I just don't want others to go through what I had," she smiled.

Anders turned bright red, "Was it like what the book said? I mean I don't know too much before we met but…there are always spools of truth weaved into lies."

Hawke stared at Anders shocked, he had read that book? She was surprised at the mage, he was not someone who wasted his time on anything that didn't have to do with the circle or helping the less fortunate. "Anders, Varric wrote that to make some gold," she tried to laugh it off.

"And what of you doing the drawings?" he watched her warily. "You were doing that work while being an elf right?"

"Yes," she hesitated for a moment, "the money went to help with others survive."

"Why?" he was not satisfied with the answer. "Did you think on what people would think of you if you let him do this?"

"I don't really see anything wrong with some people thinking it is true, it is a satire anyway, I figured I might as well have a little control with what got drawn in the work," she was getting uncomfortable about the situation.

"Hawke…" Anders sighed softly, "But it isn't something that you should poke fun at…"

"Why not, Anders?" Hawke felt stung, "If I can't joke about it then I can't take life lightly. I have had too much happen to just go with the flow without a little fun. I don't do anything irresponsible and I take care of those around me, so how was this book an issue?"

"Is this book somehow you trying to lash out at us?" he was struggling to understand the woman before him. He fought every urge to take advantage of the situation before him. Even if he needed to kiss her as he did, it hadn't been the potion, she was truly intoxicating. Those lips in any motion called to him and that body that was now before him exposed beckoned him.

"No lashing out, I picked a situation I thought would be funniest for everyone to have happen," Hawke shrugged as she looked down at her wound, "everyone got a stab at me," she chuckled, "there is always tension in this group I simply let that tension out in this book and gave a little of myself to everyone equally. Did I not give you a fair shot?"

"Don't tease me, Hawke," he met her gaze with a passion in his eyes, "surely you know."

"Know?" Hawke eyed him carefully, "Like kissing someone without their permission?"

He hissed at her, "YOU wouldn't drink the potion!"

"You did it to spite Fenris," Hawke scrunched her brow, "this is not an argument up for discussion, you already know that he left me, there is nothing between us now. But that doesn't seem to stop you from poking at that wound and not letting it heal."

"Then why not have me? I can heal your heart," he kneeled before her, "I would be your slave… ask anything from me and it is yours, Hawke. Surely you know that the image you portrayed in the book wasn't far off what I feel for you."

"Anders," Hawke sighed, "get up there is nothing to gain from this. I appreciate you helping me but please don't make it a regrettable decision." She struggled to shift and get up but was soon back in the original position as the pain limited her movements .

Anders got up and move to her and pulled her close to him as he sat on the bed, "Hawke, please understand that I am always here for you." He gently set her in the position she had been trying to move into. Before moving away from her he took two vials and handed them to her. "Take these later this should help with the pain and please for the sake of healing don't use magic."

Hawke stared at the vials and sighed as she took them, "Anders…"

There was a sudden sound of clapping, the Jarl of Green Dales was leaning against the door frame, "What an interesting situation… here I thought it would be grand if I went to see my fiance and here she is being confessed to by her physician. Surely there is a code of conduct that you are suppose to up…"

"Silence, you spout lies from your lips Jarl," Hawke growled as she watched Anders stepped to shield her from his view. "There is no promise and no exchange made so there is no engagement."

"Oh dear child, that is where you are in the wrong, as long as no man lays in that bed I have right to claim," the Jarl grinned wickedly at her,

Varric laughed hearty as he pushed past the Jarl, "She has plenty of men who warm that bed, we just chose to stay anonymous in fear of retaliation from the people."

The Jarl glared at the dwarf, "What are you talking about?"

"She is favored among the crowd and her staying single means her time is dedicated to those around her and not on the man at home that she must serve," Varric moved Anders out of the way and sat on the bed with Hawke and he clasped her hand.

"You are a fool, the people want an heir," the Jarl spat at the dwarf, "they would want a brat from her that is from good breeding. I am here to make that possible."

"No, Jarl, you are here because the Night-commander wants Hawke out of the limelight," the woman's voice that came from behind the Jarl demanded attention. Everyone's eyes went to the woman who was now visible as the Jarl moved away from the door frame. Aveline was standing there in full gear, she was here as the Captain and not as a friend, "Jarl of Green Dales, I will ask you to leave at once as you are here without permission. I have heard from the household that you forced your way in so I am asking nicely to leave the house, now."

The Jarl grumbled something but did not want trouble and left with Aveline escorting him out.

Varric turned to Hawke, he was still holding her hand, "Why didn't you tell us that it was more serious then everyone had suspected?"

Hawke smiled sheepishly as Anders was now glaring at her, "Because I was already in trouble…"

"Damn right you are in trouble," Aveline had returned, "what a brilliant idea! Let me disappear without alerting my friends of my plans and next thing show up deathly wounded and in a disguise!"

"She has a point, Hawke," Varric nodded.

"Oh shut up Varric, you are in deep water for that book that is now circling in the barracks," Aveline barked at the dwarf who was now inching away from Hawke.

"Aveline, please understand…" Hawke was struggling to shift and sit up.

"No, I will not understand why you found it necessary to hide from us, we are your friends, Hawke, for the Maker's sake. What possessed you to think that it was a great plan to disguise yourself as an elf? You can barely hand being a human!" Aveline was shaking from being so angry, she hadn't been this angry since, she paused a moment, since her husband's death. She was so furious because she was scared that she had almost lost another person that was important to her, "You are so stupid Hawke!"

"Yes, I am," Hawke casted her eyes down to her hands, "I didn't want to bother any of you with my selfishness and now you are all here doing things for me and that was the last thing I had wanted."

"I just don't get it Hawke," Aveline sighed as she flopped into the chair by the bed. "If you had come to me sooner there would have been less work for me to do to prevent this Jarl from getting his hands on you."

"I know, Aveline, please I know," Hawke was trying to calm her friend down, "it just got out of hand and I needed to breath but every time I thought I could manage some space something would happen. And in the end, my pride wouldn't let me go to you all again…"

"Much to my dislike of saying this but it might have helped though," Aveline said putting her head into her hands. "That stupid book just might deface you enough that the Jarl will give up on his own…"

Varric grinned, "Oh you minx, Aveline. If we make him think that these stories are true then there is several conclusions that can be drawn about Hawke…"

Anders blinked a moment and sighed, "You don't mean that…"

Aveline chuckled sourly, "Yes, if we make him think that those tales are true…"

Varric laughed out loud, "One, if Hawke has had that many partners and not pregnant then she is infertile, maybe carrying a disease, have more lovers out there then are listed, or…"

Anders swallowed loudly, "There are more options…"

"Well, let's face it if she bedded several elves then the Jarl in some pain stacking manner might have to deal with the possibility that she could carrying a half elf child. Which in this time and age would be the worst of the options I have listed," Varric's eyes lit up with scandalous galore.

Aveline sighed, "We have to dirty your name a little Hawke."

"It's been through worse…" Hawke responded as she pointed to different trophies that she had earned by following her instincts and not what was considered popular.

"That means Fenris will need to be with you more…" Aveline said honestly, "This way people at least think you are bedding him…"

Anders grumbled something under his breath.

"What Anders? Have something else in mind?" Varric eyed the mage carefully.

"Yeah, I am already here all the time why not just have me be the rumor?" Anders was trying not to be so obvious but there was no way of hiding it, "I mean I have to come here anyway because of the wound…"

"That is just it, Anders," Aveline tried not to sound annoyed but that was just as difficult to hide. "Everyone knows Hawke was hurt and is seeing several "doctors" not excluding forbidden magi… though we all know she is just seeing you so with that rumor in mind they are watching for magi and the such."

"Besides Fenris stick out like a sore thumb," Varric included.

"Sorry for being so vile," Fenris hissed as he entered the room, "but what is the point about me sticking out. We know I have no choice on that."

Aveline sighed as she took a deep breath she would need to explain to the elf that just entered very carefully of what was planned and what would be entailed for them to succeed in this defacing of Hawke's honor.

Hawke coughed softly as she walked her hound around the courtyard. She had been cleared to move about more and her mabari was there more as a crutch then a pet needing a walk. It had puzzled her why it was taking so long to heal, with the potions and the healing sessions she should have been back to 100 percent but she was at 75 at best.

"Okay, you can try walking in the shops in the market area around your house," Anders said as he watched her move slowly. He was still furious with the plan but had no power when everyone was against him. He needed to be more careful about his emotions dealing with Hawke, they had prevented him from doing much in his events with the circle and those blasted templars but in the end had that been wrong? She saved him in many ways and he was always expecting her to just take his suffering to heart.

"Anders?" Hawke had made her way back to him and was now worried, "Are you feeling okay? You can stay here for the evening if you need. There is plenty of room here."

"What and ruin everyone's plans for you?" he grumbled under his breath.

"No, I care about you Anders and if you need anything I am here for you, but please…" Hawke was trying to remain calm as she explained and reached for his arm.

"If you cared you would have wanted me bedding you," he pulled away from her. "Don't bother. I'm leaving just listen to my advice about taking things slow." He was acting childish and he could hear Justice mocking him in the back of his mind. It was just like before… she reminded him of that blasted gray warden, that woman was the reason he had become what he was now and here he was chasing a woman that reminded him of that ghost. That beautiful and harsh ghost, he didn't even know if she had survived the battle, but knowing that woman she had. Stupid, he was a fool who fell for women who were far stronger than him so in the end they wouldn't need him and leave his weak mind and soul to wander.

Justice was spouting his opinion in the back of his head and this meant that Anders wasn't paying any attention to the situation around him. This allowed a smooth passing of him and Fenris. The mage hated the elf and the same could be said of the reverse.

"I see he is preoccupied at the moment," Fenris said coming near Hawke. "He didn't even give me his usual scowl or spout off nonsense of mages needing freedom or the like."

"Fenris," Hawke sighed as she leaned on the hound. Her scar was almost completely gone but Anders and some of the others in the group think that the internal damage was worse off then they had imagined so she was still required to keep herself at a steady pace of recovery. "He has a lot on his mind right now and it would be nice if you two remained civil in my time of recovery. Once this mess is cleared up and a thumb up is given to my full recovery, you two can return to that never ending argument." She shifted uncomfortably for a moment her hound made a sound of displeasure.

Fenris paying close attention to the mabari reached over and steadied the woman. He had often despised the mage that was taking care of her but even in his mess of distrust and hatred he would one day thank that abomination for saving her life. "So where is the master suppose to flaunt me today?" his voice was stained with sarcasm and his motions mimicked a page helping a woman out of a carriage.

"I am neither master nor mistress, Fenris," Hawke was just as annoyed with the situation. Here was the man that she truly loved and right now she was making a mockery of it. She had attempted to desensitize herself from her desires and passion but she never could tear enough of herself away to extinguish her love. "Well, grant it we are to act as mistress and partner there is no ownership in this relationship. We are equals. At no point have I treated you any less than anyone else. I dislike this as much as you. In truth this is my fault and I should be handling this on my own but…"

Fenris reacted quickly pulling her into a kiss and only pulled away when there was a familiar coughing noise came from the door way. Bodhan was standing there with the Jarl of Green Dales, "The Jarl wishes a word, my lady."

Hawke smoothed herself out and allowed her trusted hound to lead, "Yes of course, to the library?"

"Out here is fine," the Jarl grinned at her and held a letter out for her. "It is simply an invitation to dinner…on your own." He added the last bit as he eyed Fenris as one who eyed a lowly vermin.

"Out of the question," Fenris removed the letter from Hawke's hands, "I go where she does. The attempt on her life before was an oversight on my part and I will not lose her to a chance like that again." He grinned evilly at the Jarl, the man took a step back without even realizing it, Fenris had won this round. He straightened his back and placed Hawke's body close to his, "If so needed she will be accompanied by me and business dealing can be done in front of me."

"You let this elf speak for you? He has no name, no title… no land!" Jarl of Green Dales spat the last words. He was furious that this woman who had worked her way up to her title could not see the opportunity that he was handing her. Of course there would be affairs but that would be after an heir is born, an heir of his blood of course, but she was a smart woman and she could play the game as well as him. If he hadn't know better she could have passed as a lady of the courts. She could play the politics better than any man he knew and even better than any mistress. Everyone knew that the bedroom was where true politics happened. "Surely you can see that he will ruin you as a good woman," he would reason with her, she would listen to that much, "I mean he is an elf and for us that play the courts this is a black mark on your name."

Hawke shifted to get comfortable against Fenris, if he only know how comfortable she was feeling him against her. "If the courts and the councils only concern is who is in my bed then there is not enough work for them to focus on. A black mark on my name would do me no harm, I have the people behind me, whether they are elf, dwarf, or human. As you know I handled myself well when the city had been invaded, I am sure I can handle any council or court that is only preoccupied with overthrowing a hero because she prefers a real man between her legs."

Jarl coughed loudly at the last line Hawke had said, "Surely you are still not feeling well. No woman would talk to me in such a manner and push away such a deal that I offer."

Hawke raised her eyebrow at him, "I am feeling fine, I was just going out after I changed so understand that the way that I spoke came from the heart." She paused a moment and leaned her head against Fenris' chest and grinned at the Jarl, "And if there are women out there so docile to not speak their minds to you then I suggest you find and bed them for your heir because I don't just speak my mind, I fight for my voice to be heard."

"Don't be a fool, you need someone like me," Jarl's eyes grew dark as he stared at her, "especially since you are so fond of dressing up and disappearing for a time or maybe when you decide to help old friends that are from less than pleasant backgrounds. Surely you understand that I can make any of those rumors disappear and you could still continue on your little adventures."

Hawke began laughing and it was a hard and cruel laugh. When she gained her composure she let her lips curl into a sneer, "You are a fool if you believe that you are the only one that can handle the rumors or make it so situations altogether disappear, Jarl. You are but a stepping stone and as a stepping stone have no choice but to be used to prevent others higher then you from getting their feet muddy, understand your place sir as mine will never be as fixed as yours." She wrapped her arms around Fenris more for support then to anger the Jarl, her legs were starting to feel weak and she needed to look strong right now, "See the problem is Jarl you have stepped into my territory and by doing so left your back open for others to attack. I suggest you take a graceful bow, remove your offer of marriage to me, tell the Night-commander it will not work and return home with an adequate coin purse hanging on your belt. Don't misunderstand I will not be the one to pay you off, in fact, what will happen is the templars will reimburse you for your wasted time here and go look to the next fool."

The Jarl was now clenching and unclenching his hands, "You have some nerve Hawke, you are nothing, but you speak as if you hold all the cards."

Fenris had one arm wrapped around Hawke to support her and glared at the man who was now showing weakness. The idiot had underestimated Hawke because she had come from nothing and became a hero, but what he didn't realize that she had done it and no one else, she had done it with some help but she was the leader and no one could have done it without her. She was the glue that kept the team together. And with her skill she was able to hold a whole city together. His threats and attempts to get her to react without thinking was not going to work. "You don't get it do you? Someone attempted to assassinate her and it isn't the fact that they missed that she is still alive," Fenris stroked the area where the scar was, "she was shot straight through and was able to come back from that. It is you that doesn't realize that she in fact holds all the cards."

"Tsh," The Jarl let the sound escape his lips, "Hawke, I don't like losing. I will be the one to gain control of your reins and this elf will be able to do nothing but watch as I make you beg for me." He turned and left.

Hawke felt her give out, "Fenris, I need to rest a little while…"

"Of course, whatever you want," Fenris picked her up gently and lead the way to her room. Her hound followed behind them and seemed to be watching for anything out of the ordinary.

Once situated into the bed Hawke let out a deep sigh, "Fenris, could you stay while I nap for a moment, please?" she let a soft chuckle escape from her lips, "The monster might come back and I can't beat him alone when I am this weak…" she felt herself slip into the fade without waiting for his answer.

Fenris was staring to a mug of ale when Varric came up and sat next to him, "What is eating at you, gloomy?" Varric signaled a waitress near by for a drink and waited.

"Varric, this needs to end," he grumbled, "we have done much to blacken her name and he still persists."

"Well, she is the most influenceable for the people, if she had a man beside her that was already powerful she would simply feed his power so much that he wouldn't have any trouble getting anything. The night commander might even have to have a second thought if that happened," Varric grinned at the waitress and mouthed his thanks before continuing, "He isn't stupid, she is powerful. The thing is she never uses that power to overtake anything."

"So?" Fenris spun the mug, "So because she is good hearted and kind, he believes that he could manipulate her enough to get the people to follow him?"

"Oh look at that, smart one aren't you?" Varric leaned back. "Maybe you should get her pregnant."

Fenris fell out of his chair, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, this way she really would be tainted, right now he is calling our bluff with you," Varric chuckled as he gave the elf a hand to get up. "On top of that all…even with you killing the assassin we don't know who sent her…"

"Oh that…Hawke figured that he is part of the slavery ring here and with her getting in the way of that as the elf, he didn't know it was her but he sent a person to take care of the trouble," Fenris shrugged, "He seems like the type and I would have ripped his heart out if I knew if that was true, but that would be a dangerous move and we have no proof just Hawke's theory."

"It is a good theory though, no one really knows how he keeps so much money as he is not a farmer nor does his family own mines. One could point to his skills with diplomacy but he isn't doing well with Hawke so that is out of the way. SO looking at all this his hands are into something illegal most likely especially since it was only recently that his family really started getting noticed by those in Kirkwall," Varric was saying all this more for thinking but Fenris was listening intently.

"So there is that," Fenris drank from his mug when he heard a voice that made him choke.

"It sounds valid Varric," Aveline grabbed a chair and sat across from them. "Especially since we found this on one of his men." She pulled a scroll out of her belt, she laid it across the table, "It is a map of Dark City but not only that it has schedules and times of when the guards switch, where they switch and who would likely be switched with. On top of all that one of the doors goes to a manor."

"Well, that is not strange Hawke and her brother broke into their old manor through the dark city tunnels so this isn't uncommon enough to be an issue. Most of those old manors had escape routes like this in case of war," Varric said noting everything but stopped at some scribble. "Hmm, this is odd, there is a date and a time, delivery, maybe code? I really can't tell what it is."

Fenris stared at the scribble as well and a memory came to mind, "The invitation!" He pulled the envelope out of his armor and placed it before them, "The Jarl brought it for Hawke to invite her to a party but she was to attend it alone so I didn't allow her to keep it for fear she would try and go."

Varric took the envelope and pulled out the vellum that had been decorated with gold leaf and written with fine ink, "Well isn't that interesting, it corresponds with the date of this party."

Aveline looked at it wary of the whole think, "A trap… but what kind? I mean what would he be doing?"

Isabel came up and eyed everything and grinned, "SO who are we kidnapping?"

They all turned to her, "What?"

"Well, there is some writing on the map that is just latitude and longitude numbers so that would be location and time with date but no explanation and it looks like it is going to a very important home, its can only be a few things: robbery, assassination, or kidnapping, though an assassin wouldn't be caught dead writing something down and robbery is usually a different kind of code but I would put money on kidnapping."

"Isabel, how would you know that?" Aveline eyed the woman carefully, this rouge pirate was definitely one that could do some scary and dangerous plotting.

"Well, pirates do a lot of things to get money, ransom is a safe way of getting money a lot of times," she said taking Varric's mug and gulping it down. "Besides by the looks at that invitation that is the target."

"Why?" Varric was loving this.

Isabel rolled her eyes and held the empty mug upside down and shook it for a moment. Varric took the hint and signaled for more drink, she nodded and continued, "Well the address on the invitation matches the house that the directions lead to," she stopped and flopped into a chair at the head of the table, "but I could be wrong you know? Though I am usually not. The code on the map is one I know several street gangs have been using to make arrangements with business partners. The problem with codes is you need to have someone around that can read them…" she eyed them carefully and grinned. "So you pay someone that would have no need to think on what you are transporting, selling, or buying… I find that I am usually a good person for this… though maybe because I have breast they don't think I would go for the item myself." She stopped talking and licked her lips when the mug was set before her.

"Well, there we go," Varric said, "everything in a nutshell."

"That seems to convenient Isabel, how did you get all that information?" Aveline eyed the pirate with suspicion.

"Well,… to be honest because you would find out sooner or later, I had been offered the job," the rouge leaned back and laid her booted feet on the table and grinned, "the problem had been the target. You couldn't pay me enough to go against Hawke, I've seen what she can do on a good and bad day and in a situation like this a bad day would be most likely. Friend or not she would not hold back."

"What reason would she have to hold back?" Fenris glared at the pirate rouge with hatred, "I mean having your friend sell you out for some gold seems really lousy trade."

"Actually he offered a ship, crew and a new job," Isabel shrugged and finished her drink off. "It was a lot to say no to really but for everything said and done I would not want Hawke's wraith brought upon me. Karma is a bitch."

"Interesting point you make," Varric said staring at the map, "problem is there are plenty of people not as strong willed as our rouge here and would gladly go against a woman who is known for wiping out illegal trades."

"Wait," Aveline just stopped everyone, "if Fenris is here then who is with Hawke?"

"The abomination and the blood mage are," Fenris hissed between his teeth, "she actually asked me to leave so that they could work with her healing process."

"What? Why?" Isabel had been clueless to the situation.

"To be honest, she hasn't been healing fast enough," Fenris curled and uncurled his fist as he spoke, "she won't give herself time to rest and continues to do work. The best I can do is…"

"Nothing," Anders said walking in, "she needs to be taken out of the city for a time, she has too much on her plate that it doesn't allow her to heal. All she keeps doing is irritating the wound. It might be healed on the outside but there is still much on the inside that needs work. It is slower then most healing because she doesn't allow herself the healing needed. Magic alone cannot make one better. Most of the time sure but in this instance, she had a hole threw her and she doesn't seem to understand this."

Varric sighed, "That Jarl isn't helping though, he has been urging this mess to get worse and now this," he slammed his fist on the map, " and with this now, well there isn't much more we could do…"

"Except kidnap her first," Isabel said stealing Fenris' mug away from its spot. "If we do that well then maybe we can hid her away long enough for stuff to settle down here."

"Don't bother with that plot," Hawke said standing in the door way with Merrill and Anders had been blocking Hawke from their view.

Everyone stared in shock that she was there, but as the elf and not herself.

"Hawke, are you crazy?" Varric got up and rushed over to her. He took her hand and guided her to the chair he had been sitting in.

"No, but this was the only way to prevent anyone really bothering me while Merrill and Anders walked me over," Hawke explained as she patted the dwarf's hand.

"We couldn't let you all make plans without her having a say," Merrill said as she came to stand by Hawke. "So I agreed to put her in this outfit and walked her out like she was just another servant to Hawke. Besides many elves come to Hawke to get help if they can get near her and most come in the cover of night so this was a good disguise."

"It was a fool idea but if I came I could at least keep an eye on the patient," Anders grumbled.

"So," Isabel purred as she leaned in to get a closer look at Hawke as an elf. She winked before she spoke, "I like this look, you seem to take on a subservient attitude… you could be fun this way, huh…" she clicked her tongue against her teeth, "but on to business now that my eyes have had some pleasure. Why forget the plot?"

"Because it is best to catch him in the act," Hawke sighed but could feel her cheeks burning from the rouge's continuous stare.

Aveline glared at Isabel for a moment and then snapped into realization to what Hawke was suggesting, "No way, that will not happen. You will not be the bait for this mad man."

Fenris sat quietly and watched everyone. They all had valid arguments to why Hawke shouldn't do it, but in the end they would fall into line and listen to her. He knew better then to argue with this woman. She had conquered his cold, dead heart so he knew that once she was set it was her way or the no way. That is not to say that there couldn't be compromise but it would have to only improve the plan not change it.

Hawke glanced over at Fenris for a moment. He was usually one of the loudest in voicing his opinion but right now he was silent and calm. She knew that he was simply taking it all in. She wished he would say something, anything, but she knew better he often just followed her because he trusted her. That didn't normally stop him voicing his thoughts and with him just sitting there she was actually quite unsure on what to do.

"Hawke, you can't risk with your health so terrible," Merrill was shocked by her suggestion. "We are just starting to get it to the point that the pain is almost gone and you're just starting to go out."

"Which is the reason why this is good," Hawke crossed her arms and legs as she glanced around the rooms, "if he thinks I can't protect or defend myself he is more likely to go offensive and make a move. We can set them up and make it look like the city guards stumbled onto the plan." She paused as she looked over at Aveline, "I trust my friends can protect me in the end."

Aveline stared at her and the glare was cold and harsh, "We are short handed right now and you know that." She knew this was a perfect plan and she gave her friend credit for wanting to get this guy out of the way and at the same time she would get rid of trouble.

"I know that you are short handed," Hawke nodded, "but if you knew the time and place then you just have to show up."

Varric thought on it, "But it still puts you in the middle of it all."

Fenris clasped his hands together and leaned on the balled up fist, "So we will do this plan on the date of the invitation then?"

Everyone turned and stared at Fenris in shock.

"You can't possibly be…" Aveline tried to speak but he silenced her with a look.

"I would rather know what she is doing then find out later that she has been shot through with an arrow and bleeding out on the streets," Fenris started at Hawke then sighed, "this way we can control the situation."

Hawke smiled weakly at him but was only met with his glare and it wasn't pleasant. She wanted to shrink away and disappear but she knew better, she was the leader and she would take charge. "So be it, everyone get in close we are making this plan tonight," she struggled slowly to pull her chair to the table but refused to let anyone help her with it just to prove that she could do it.

Hawke stared at herself in the mirror. The Orlesian style was not something that she would usually go with but for this night seduction was the key. The tight bodice and sleek material that hugged her hips and legs left little to the imagination, but perfect for this occasion.

Isabel was sitting back and admiring Hawke from a far, "I would love to see you out of that if it didn't take us so long to lace you into that outfit in the first place. Your hair feathered up like that with the makeup definitely makes you look like an adult."

"Hey! Isabel, I am an adult," she stared hard at the woman reflecting in the mirror.

"Oh please, with those pouty lips and large eyes," Isabel shifted and leaned on her arms. "The men all around us fall for you because you look like this defenseless little kitten. What they don't realize is you are actually a lust demon from the Fade and they have no control with you invading their dreams." She stretched out and continued, "Besides there is nothing wrong with your look, it's just there are some really bad people that find that look intoxicating. Right now I have made it so you look like that lust demon that they have dreamt of."

"I am not a lust demon!" Hawke realized how childish she sounded but continued, "I have in no way even acted out as a lust demon so I can't be described as such!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that darling, your tale in our books seem to speak volumes of being the lust demon," Varric walked in with a wolfish grin. "My, my, Isabel has definitely did some magic on you considering she isn't a mage!"

"Varric… I feel naked in this," Hawke whined with a grin, "someone might think I am trying something."

"Aren't you?" Anders grumbled as he followed the dwarf in. He wouldn't even look her when he entered. He was already uncomfortable with the fact that he had confessed to her and she denied him. Justice was stirring in the back of his mind making mocking comments about how maybe if he was more honest with her that she might see him in a different light, it worked for that rather misguided elf. Anders shook his head for a moment trying to get the thoughts out of his head and sighed, "You don't have to do this Hawke."

"Yes, I do," Hawke was tired of this argument. The fact was that Aveline wasn't here to see her off for the same reason, this also included Merrill which had originally supported the concept but now wouldn't even speak to her. Isabel, Varric and Fenris had backed her so they seen to making sure everything was set up for her. She tried to smooth out the outfit but found that it wouldn't even move much, it has practically been plastered to her body. "This man needs to be made to answer for his crimes and if they can't make him, I can."

"Dammit Hawke, you aren't invincible," Anders growled at her, "that wound on your side is proof of that. There is no reason you to do this. We can find another way to get rid of him without risking yourself."

Varric sighed softly and thought quietly, the poor fool knows her and et he doesn't know her enough to realize that this was going to happen her way. He moved over to Hawke and shifted so he could eye Anders carefully. He was fond of the mage in some ways but in others he just wanted to ring the man's neck. "Anders, this is old and over done, Hawke is going and that is final," he held his arm out for her to hold onto as it was going to be hard for her to walk in that outfit.

Hawke gracefully took the offered arm and smiled weakly, "Just be ready for anything to happen, I need you to be there for me. If you can't do that say it now and go home. I don't need your help but it would be appreciated."

Anders moved away from her and nodded, "I will be there don't worry about me. I'm behind you no matter what. But what the other one?"

Isabel grinned as she slipped off Hawke's bed, "I wouldn't bring that up right now, Anders. Hawke is on edge enough to take a knife to you right now and guess what…" she made a surprised face as she pulled out a rather jagged edge blade from a spot that most people wouldn't have thought of searching, "I happen to have a nice one right here."

"Enough," Hawke barked, "we're doing this now!" She held her head high and shifted her shoulder back a little to appear she was overconfident with herself. The truth was she was scare to death of what was going to happen but there wasn't any way to back out of this. She needed to confront the man who had ordered her assassination.

Fenris stood silent and stiff as he watched the room carefully. He was there as a guard to the Jarl. He had replaced a man that had met an unfortunate events and he was hired as a replacement. The thing was he was extremely uncomfortable. He had caps on his ears, similar to the ones that had formed Hawke's ears to look like elf, except this pushed his into a round form to make him appear human. He was then covered in a weird body suit that covered his marks enough to allow him to wear clothing and armor without being truly recognized. Mind you a trained eye could spot the odd glow coming from him but for the most part the people weren't going to notice a guard. He sighed, he was made to look like a human and he went along with it all for her. He struggled with the shoes that he had stuffed his feet into, it made him walk awkwardly as he not only liked being bare footed but he preferred it. It was natural and allowed him to adjust his movements quicker then those around him, he could feel the ground and compensate for the changes on the field of battle. Like this, he was at a disadvantage and it was making him angry.

The display of indecency in the Jarl's house was making Fenris sick. This was a man with great power and he used it in a deplorable way. Here were slaves to the trade made to act out fantasies for people to watch or join in. He could feel himself become unstable until he saw her.

Hawke entered the room with as much elegance and courage that she could muster. She was totally aghast to what was before her and as she was guided from room to room the displays were even more grotesque the deeper into the house they went. She tried not to let it show on her face and focused on other points to the room, but would stare people right in the eyes when they would dare talk to her. She shivered with disgust when the Jarl came up to greet her.

"My dear, I would have thought you would not come to my humble vacation home," he bowed to her.

"It was an invitation, Jarl, I am here to show respect," she hated herself so much right now. "There had been rumors from the underground that your parties were something to see." She tried to look interested as an elf and human female entered the room barely clothed and began a sultry dance with each other ignoring all others in the room.

"This would be true, there is more, each room is made to taste of the viewer," he grinned at the women now embracing each other. "There are far more pleasurable things in the other rooms."

"I have seen several," she said sounding uninterested. She had to seem bored and not completely disgusted to keep everything going as planned.

"Oh but not the deep rooms, we have made those so that the noise doesn't," the jarl paused a moment before speaking, he looked as if he was trying to find the right word, "disturb the neighbors." He felt proud of himself and he held out his arm.

Hawke sighed and inside she was gagging as she took his arm, "Well I am sure there is something that I would enjoy."

The jarl chuckled, "I only aim to please a woman such as yourself. I would enjoy pleasing someone like you the most. I have to say that the Orlesian style looks grand on the women of that country but you wear the outfits like it is your skin." He shivered under her grasp, "You move as if you were naked… it makes a man wonder what you can do in bed if you can move so naturally constrained as such." He made a point to lean away and leer at her for a moment longer before guiding her away.

Fenris shifted uncomfortably in his armor and glared at the Jarl who now held Hawke's arm as he guided her. What had she been thinking coming here dressed like that, he felt his anger bubbling but as he watched her move in the garb he struggled to keep hold of his hatred. It was hard for him though she looked tantalizing in that outfit, no doubt one of Isabel's creations but as he followed as a guard he couldn't help but try and clear his throat for a moment as he was feeling a bit hot under the collar.

Hawke looked around checking if she could see Fenris anywhere but no one seemed to match him. He had sworn to her that he would be here but she couldn't find him. Maybe that is for the better, she thought as she looked down at her outfit. He would just find her despicable, using her body to get her way and make the man drop his guard, though the Jarl did not seem the type who would drop it so easily, well not as easily as his pants. She groaned to herself and the shifted uncomfortable when they came to a room that had a bunch of spectators.

"This is something that should interest you," the Jarl guided her in to take a closer look.

The woman before Hawke was tied up and she realized what was going on. It was like stations, these rooms were designed to display people in the acts of what was described in the book. This room was set up to mimic the first encounter in Kirkwall as drawn by her own hand. She was shocked and taken back, he had done this to upset her. This was his counter attack to her comments and turn downs. "Interesting Jarl," Hawke smoothed her voice as she spoke, "but the girl doesn't look much like me and I would like to hope that I do not look so defeated in the book."

"Oh no, but this was a short notice event so we had to make do," he snarled annoyed at her reaction. "We shall continue."

This is why you are doing this Hawke, she shied away from the girl's pleating eyes. She would fix everything for these poor souls, he would go down. Then a tug at her heart made her worried, she hadn't seen Fenris anywhere. Her only thought was that maybe he was watching from somewhere outside, but then how would he be able to know when she was in trouble? No, he was somewhere here. She eyed the body guards that had been following them. They had said nothing to her nor paid her any attention really and she was so close to their boss that she could kill him and be gone quickly, so they thought highly of themselves. This disgusted her even more, not only because he is so high he thinks no one could touch him or that he hires men who think like him.

The Jarl continued to drag Hawke through the different rooms making her more and more miserable. She was hating herself because she wasn't able to help all these people before it happened. She could feel herself shiver with anger as they were nearing the end of the house's basement. This is where she assumed that they would attempt to kidnap her there. She watched as he was beginning to act nervous and was continuously returning to his guards and talking to them for moments at the time.

"Now, my dear," he had some nerve to get so close to her that she could feel him taking in her scent. "I think it is time we…"

"My Jarl, there is a bit of an issue," a young man dressed in a messenger's outfit. He held out a let and raise an eyebrow as he glanced over at Hawke. Her appearance there must have taken him off guard.

"You can go, I will read this in my study," he growled at the messenger. "Hawke, join me away from the prying eyes of this crowd." He held his arm out and Hawke didn't hesitate to take hold so that he could guide them away from everyone that were walking through the house enjoying the scenes.

Fenris bit his lip as he watched her. What was her problem? Why was she doing this? She surely knew what this was doing to him. He followed behind them as he was suppose to, but he struggled not to do anything to the man before him. He was jealous of this man, he had been in this man's shoes and did nothing to Hawke, he hadn't even attempted to repeat that heat of the moment they had years ago. The kissing and holding had been pleasurable and she even tried to guide him further and he had ignored. Now here was this man that she loathed and yet every chance he gets he takes advantage to touch her, grope her, if he hadn't been fearful of what she could do he would take advantage. This probably anger Fenris the most.

"Here we go," The Jarl guided her in as he turned to the two guards behind them. "You will follow just as we planned, we have to be extremely careful with her, it is rumored that she is a cursed mage and this could be dangerous." He turned then and took the letter out as he walked in. "My apologize but I figured that you wouldn't want to be out there alone with those animals."

"True," Hawke raised an eyebrow as she noticed something move across the room, it as quickly as a mouse being found by a cat. She would pretend not to notice it, "What would I do without your company?"

"Enjoy the play that is before you as people honor you," he wasn't really focused on her as he answered the question, "this was for all your sake, I mean the book itself is a big hit in the seed parts of town and in several places outside it even. The great champion being thought of an object of desire and being obtainable makes a man feel good about himself as he reads the books and pictures himself as the one able to enjoy the famed Hawke and all her glory," he coughed a moment, "such things might cause one to become jealous of the possibility of others having the same glorious dreams of you. I mean this is why I have to go to such extremes. I must have you, you are to be mine. Forget everything dealing with our families or history, face it Hawke, we are meant to be famous and if we do it together we can be legendary. SO this is caused me to act." He raised his right hand and snapped his fingers.

Hawke glared at him as she quickly attempted to cast a shield but was met with a needle in her arm and neck. She felt the sting and the burning as the liquid entered her body. Fight it, Hawke, fight it, you weren't expecting this but you can still take the reins and walk out of this somehow. She felt her mouth taste metallic, like as if she had bit her tongue or lip, her limbs were tingling and her vision blurred in and out.

"Oh dear, you must have gotten more of a dose then you could control," he nodded to two women, the sisters, she had been working on wiping them out and now there was more reason to. "Lets go boys, make it look like she drank too much and get her into the carriage. You will accompany her to the location and make sure that she is unable to cast or signal anyone. Smoothly out of here,"

She felt the men grasp her arms and they held her up as they guided her out. The people would ask about her and they would explain that she had too much to drink and they were escorting her home to make sure that she got there safely. They would accept that answer without question and return to the party.

The carriage was painted black and there was black curtains on the doors and windows. The design of this ride would prevent curious on lookers from seeing who was inside while the outside made it unnoticeable in the night. The horses large and looked able to handle the weight, this would also make it so they could move quickly and for long periods of time without rest.

One guard leaned to the other one, "You are driving, I will stay with her."

"Why do you get to stay with her while I brave the cold?" the other growled.

The first one shrugged, "She is still a mage and not restrained you think you can handle her while she attempts to cast then go ahead, but I have had my experience with these creatures."

"You have a point," the second nodded, "you take her."

She was shoved into the carriage. She really had no choice on the situation but she tried to struggle any how. The metallic taste was still lingering in her mouth and the tingling sensation was turning to a numbing feeling. She was fighting the desire to sleep and kept her eyes opened and focused on the guards as they talked with the door open.

"It is a quick and easy job," the one getting on to the driver's seat. "I thought she would be more but I guess the story of her not being fully healed was true."

"Not to mention she has as much drugs in her for two horses," the other said as he climbed in with her and sat across the way. He banged on the wall when they were ready.

"It's a long trip and I'm sure they won't miss ya," the driver hooted before he let the whip snap to start the horses.

She focused on the guard across from her. She couldn't really tell his looks behind the helmet. It had been designed to hide his face. Not surprising, she thought, probably to protect the identity so the man can return to his normal life and no one would know who he really worked for.

"So was it worth this?" Fenris grumbled as he started at Hawke, she was at her weakest now and yet she showed no fear even with no knowledge that he was there. Was this because she believed in us as her friends or because she was that stubborn, he was curious as this thought crossed his mind.

"Yes," she managed to grit through her teeth, "not that you would know what this was worth and what I lost by doing this."

Fenris was surprised by her comment.

"My friends may not even understand me and hate me for doing this but this was for the better," she said and she could feel tears well up in her eyes, she had no control of her body and right now her emotions were free to be expressed in any manner they could, "And the one …well… let me just say there is someone so disappointed in me that he just might not care that I am here now because I wouldn't listen to him."

He shifted uncomfortably as he watched the tears fall from her eyes and jumped a little when she managed to move a little, but that only caused her to fall over and being unable to pick herself up made it all the more helpless. He moved to help her.

"Don't bother, I belong on the floor or in the grave, leave me be," she tried to take a deep breath but the drugs had made it difficult for anything but a paced and shallow breath. She closed her eyes so that she wouldn't panic.

He took his helmet and looked at her, "Do you really believe that?"

"What does that matter to you?" she whispered now the darkness of the drugs were waring her down.

"Because I am someone that actually that would stand with you to the end and if that means on the floor or in the grave I would follow you there too," he said it as if he was swearing her an oath.

She opened her eyes with what strength she has left and stared at the man before her. She studied slowly as her vision blurred in and out, with each breath a detail would flash in her memories and take her back to a moment that was so pleasurable she let out a soft moan. The sound shocked them both but made her flush with embarrassment. "Fenris…you were near the whole time? Wasn't it you who said something about pretending to be something we aren't?" she tried to cover up her shame of wanting him even if before her was a human version of him.

"This was the only way the group could manage a close enough grasp of control to you," he said lowly as he heard the gates to the outer wall open. They were on their way to the carriage exchange, she was suppose to be switched over so that if people saw them no one would never know which she was in. It had been a smart plan if they had not found out about the whole thing. "We needed to make sure that he was kidnapping you and not attempting to kill you and the only way to do that was to send in a human that could be trusted… and wasn't known by anyone, didn't have that so I was the next closes thing." He began taking his shoes off.

She watched him carefully, trying to make sure that this wasn't something like a delusion from the drugs. "I need to sleep, I can't fight it any more, the drugs are winning and I can't help myself if I can't focus…" she was drifting in and out.

"I would rather you try and stay awake," he said not looking at her as he took off the fake ears.

"Yes, of course," she smiled weakly and tried to shift or move something.

He was hard on her but he felt like sometimes he needed to be, but as he watched her struggle he felt a ping of guilt. He deeply cared for her and she sacrificed for everyone and here he was denying her a hand or rest. He had allowed her to be drugged and now expected her to fight it. He wondered if he really deserved anything from her, she had honored him and cared for him, taught him things and gave him chances, she had even given him her bed. He got up slowly and knelt before her.

Hawke had actually pulled away from him at one point. It had been her body reacting to fear of pain more then to the fact that Fenris was there. "It hurts and I can't control it," she whispered, "I was never in control… I just wanted to help everyone…" she tried not to lose sight of what was going on but as she felt his hand caress her face she let out a sigh of relief.

"You don't have to take everything on by yourself, we are here to help you," he said it softly. He resisted any urge to kiss her. She needed him to comfort her not to take advantage of her. He felt his heart beat speed up as she moved her cheek against his hand as a response to his touch, she had shied away before but right now she knew he meant to take care of her.

"Don't leave me…" she whispered as she shifted her gaze to meet his.

"No…" he answered slowly. "Though maybe I should…"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "If you think that would save me from suffering just remember that the deaths of my family are forever on my conscience… I only know pain. I simply walk forward so if you think you could hurt me worse than that, I am not so weak to let you or anyone else destroy what I have worked to complete."

He was taken back by her direct words and the fact that she was drugged was not lost on him. In fact, he stared at her, she would probably not even remember that she told him all this. Her crying or breaking down she would be like it never happened if the drugs do as they were suppose to. "I have never doubted you Hawke," he sighed as he said what he felt, he would not get a chance again to do this, "I love you and would never in any manner hurt you."

She smiled at him and before she could answer him there was a loud explosion. The screams from the horses and the driver filled her ears. There was all kind of sounds of people talking and events happening. She felt that this was the perfect time to just black out.

A few days later, a knock at the door to the manor, drawing Hawke out of her daze. She had been trying to figure out what it was that happened after the shots and being loaded into the carriage.

Aveline was standing at the door with a letter sealed, "I was to deliver this to you since you could not attend the courts or the assembly."

Hawke took the letter, "Aveline, by the smile on your face everything went as planned." She walked over to the desk and used the knife there to open the seal. The paper stamped with official seal and signatures on the bottom. The gist of the letter was a formal apology for the situation that had occurred and compensation would be delivered to her for the loses and injuries sustained during the incidence. "What a waste…" she threw it to the side.

"Now now Hawke it wasn't a waste, we caught one of the largest illegal slavers in Kirkwall and you don't have to marry him," Aveline chuckled. "I bet this will give them second thoughts about trying to match make you."

"True, I think they would leave me alone after that whole situation," Hawke sighed for a moment and then shrugged, "but considering blackening my own name didn't put them off I don't think this little situation will be the end of this mess." She touched her side for a moment trying to figure out if everything was worth it.

Aveline sighed and gave her a hug, "Hawke everything you do is for a great good, whether you are an apostate or not, you are still so good hearted that it makes everyone around sick." She moved away from the woman who at one point had saved her own life and helped her climb to the top of the ladder. "You never do anything for your own benefit… even that damn book was made for the sake of others. I still need to pay Varric and you back for that. Everyone owns a copy of that thing. Though that doesn't stop the guards from respect me. It does boggle the mind how you can produce such a work and gain in popularity but not in lose of respect or consideration of your deeds."

"It's simply because I am me," Hawke smiled at her close friend. "I am everything that is here and nothing more, even in costume I couldn't fool everyone…"

"He does care for you," Aveline sighed, "I can't stand that elf simply because his deeds are only to gain in his revenge or at the very least I thought that but after one task or another he seems to follow behind like some kind of loyal beast."

Hawke chuckled softly, "Maybe… I wish I could remember what happened in that carriage…"

"Hawke, you were drugged up really bad, I'm surprised you even remember anything before that!" Aveline was actually shocked by this fact. They had used so much of the drug on her that she had been out for all those days. Thankfully, it was just what she needed to finish healing but what if that had not been the case, Aveline shivered as she thought about the situation, this mage before her was scary and not because she was bad but simply for the fact that she survived, no matter what she survived even in the face of death she survived.

"I'm a bit tired Aveline… I'm going to take a nap," Hawke sighed as she pushed her friend out of the manor slowly. "Stop by later and we will share a drink and dinner maybe."

"Oh, I can't husband needs me really, sometimes he is a bit demanding, seeing me risk my life for you seems to make him a little jealous," Aveline grinned softly at the thought of Donnic.

"Seeing how I am the reason everything worked in the end, just tell him he owes me one, but I will take you up on another time," Hawke said slowly before she shut and locked the door.

She took a deep breath, glanced at the letter on the desk and left to the back. She would nap in the garden and enjoy the sun for a little while. She had been in the dark so long she needed a little light to bring something that was missing back. She grabbed a blanket off the clothes line that she passed and headed for the spot under the tree. There was a little shade but it was a spot that enough sun reached passed the leaves and warmed the ground. It made for a very nice nap spot, her hound had beaten her to a small patch but she could still fit right next to him and rest.

She had been asleep for a while when she was torn away from the Fade with the sound of steps. She could see a figured leaned near her and they took the spot next to her. She could make out his form and the book he had in hand. She could feel a smile creep over her lips as she closed her eyes again, "You know, you'll lose your status as the lone wolf if people think you like coming her for my company."

"What does it matter to them?" he snorted as he tried to focus on the book and not her napping face, "In their eyes you are already tainted by the likes of me, so why not just enjoy the protection."

She raised an eyebrow to his comment, "Protection?" she thought on it for a moment then stopped and commented, "So does that mean you will always protected me?"

"If that needs be, so be it. I have no other way of repaying you for the serves you have rendered for me," he flipped a page but couldn't even remember what he had just tried to read.

"I don't need repayment, I have enough money and fame…hell I would give it all away just to live a simpler life and not that of a hero, but people need me and so I don't know where you want to be in that situation," she said laying her arm over her eyes trying to make sure he couldn't see her face contorting as she really hadn't wanted to say that or hear his answer, she was scare of what he would say to that. She could hear the book close near her.

"I'm right beside you no matter what you do," he said it so matter of fact that there was no room for Hawke to say anything. "Now take that nap you are needing and I will wake you before dinner is ready."

"Will you join me?" she felt like a little girl asking a parent if they would be home for dinner.

She could hear him shuffling and adjusting the way he was sitting, "If that is what you would like."

"I would like that," she moved her arm and looked up at him, "I would like to eat with someone and not alone… it is not the same for me to eat in silence." She could hear herself and her voice quivering as she tried not to think on her own sadness.

"Shhh," he whispered as he patted her head gently. "I'm here right now, so take your nap."

She could feel her spirit lighten a little and as she sank back into the Fade she had no fear of being alone at this time as he seemed to be there to catch her when she misstepped.


End file.
